


he hit me and it felt like a kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All the cuts and bruises left by Billy are as sweet as kisses.





	he hit me and it felt like a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I threw together at 2am, enjoy it yall

Steve took his breakup with Nancy pretty hard, all he did was love her and she thought he was  _ bullshit _ . It didn’t take long for Steve jump into the deep end without a life vest and before he even realized what was happening he was drowning in Billy Hargrove. 

 

Billy Hargrove. The name is a curse, a prayer, a cry for help. Billy’s name rests on the tip of Steve’s tongue, always there, waiting for Steve to give into his weakness and call it out. Steve likes to believe he’s strong enough to deny something so sinful, but when Billy offers the world Steve can’t refuse. 

 

They fight. They fight a lot, but Steve enjoys it. All the cuts and bruises left by Billy are as sweet as kisses. 

 

Somehow, along the road of alcohol fueled conversations and intense hook-ups, Steve finds a home in Billy. Steve would fight through a pack of demodogs just to kiss Billy Hargrove.

 

When Steve mumbles  _ I love you _ into Billy’s chest for the first time Billy doesn’t respond, but he grabs Steve’s hand and holds it tight.

 

The second  _ i love you  _ happens on Steve’s couch with Billy’s hands on his hips. Steve presses their foreheads together and whispers it, Billy still doesn’t respond, but he grabs Steve’s jacket and pulls him closer. 

 

It takes a while, but eventually Steve hears the three words he’s craved. After putting himself in danger for the millionth time Steve is slapped by Billy, and then kissed. Billy holds Steve’s hand and says  _ I love you _ more times than Steve could count. Steve also gets a lecture on almost getting himself killed.

 

Slowly, their normal actually becomes more normal. They stop fighting, the word  _ boyfriend  _ is thrown around, and eventually everyone knows about them. Well, not exactly everyone, just everyone they care about.

 

Billy Hargrove may have been a horrible mistake, but he’s the best mistake Steve Harrington has ever made.


End file.
